Suck It Up
by Supermikeyninjalady
Summary: When Sam overhears his father and brother arguing about how Sam should just learn how to suck it up, he does just that. But how long can he go hiding his injuries before it's too late... before he's not only badly hurt, but the boogeyman has set it's sight on him. Can 17 year old Dean save his little brother before it's too late? hurt!Sam BigBrother!Dean Angry/guilty! John.
1. Chapter 1

Suck It Up…

Hey everyone Supermikeyninjalady here! I am back after so long, I just got a weird tingly feeling of motivation! This story, as promised is full of hurt!Sam and bigbrother!Dean enjoy…. And the more reviews I get, the quicker I update

Chapter 1…

"Dad… he's just a kid. You can't expect him to be a full on hunter yet!", said a gruff voice belonging to a seventeen year old kid.

"No Dean. He isn't _just _a kid. He's 13 now. By that age you were fighting Demon's in your sleep. I expect Sam to do the same!" John Winchester yelled back.

It wasn't often that Dean and John Winchester got into a fight. John was not only Dean's father, but he was also his idol. Usually you'd think that the world was ending if it was even possible for those two to fight…

But they weren't fighting about the world's issues. No. They were fighting about the one and only person more important than the world to Dean. Pretty much the only thing Dean would ever fight about with his dad. Sam.

Because when Sam was hurt, you'd better run. Dean isn't going to take it lightly.

It had started out as a normal day, riding for hours and hours in the impala, stopping for Dean's m&m's, and going on a hunt against a group of 5 werewolves.

But the fight went awry. Of course… damned Winchester luck. And Sam had got slashed against the thigh by the werewolves claws.

_Everything was going fine. They had successfully taken down 4 of the 5 werewolves with a silver stake through the heart._

"_Fucking sonofabitch werewolf is fast" Dean yelled as he, once again, failed to pierce the dang thing's heart._

"_Yeah. It's definitely a _ _lycanthrope_ _born to werewolf parents, those are the stronger ones." Sam yelled back, as he tactfully dodged the werewolf's swing._

_A swell of pride washed through John's heart as he heard Sammy's explanation of the werewolf. The kid was really smart. But the pride only lasted a second before he watched in horror as Sam was clawed in his side._

"_Sammy!" Dean yelled, as Sam let out a painful cry and the… thing… inched closer and closer to Sammy's side._

_With one final thrust, Dean angrily stabbed the werewolf through the heart, and it tumbled to the ground. Dead._

_He rushed over to Sam's side, placing his hands softly on Sam's arm, then pushing the hair out of his eyes._

"_Sammy… Sam. Do you hear me?" he asked in a soft tone nobody but Sam would ever hear._

_Sam grunted and forced his eyes to open, staring blearily up at Dean._

"_Dea…?"_

"_Yeah buddy, it's me. Do you think you can get up?" he asked._

"_Y-yeah. Ugh… h-hurts Dea…"_

"_I know. I know buddy. It'll be ok."_

_After that Dean had lifted Sam up and with the help of his father, gotten Sam safely back into the impala and to the hotel._

That had been 3 hours ago. And Sam had thought that his father wasn't angry with him, because he had helped patch him up.

But that was before he heard yelling and came to the door to eavesdrop…

"Dad, how many times to I have to tell you!" Sam heard Dean yell, coming back from his flashback and to reality, "Sam isn't me! He's not going to do the exact things I do, or be the exact same person as I am! When are you going to realize that!"

"I know Sam is his own person…" John started.

"Oh, do you? Do you really! Because he is also a strong fighter Dad… and he is amazing at research!"

"Research… you think I fucking care about research?! He needs to learn how to fight so I can stop having to worry about him 100% of the time and be able to watch my own back." John stated seriously.

Dean sighed. He had just about had it up to here with his father's attitude.

"What do you want Sam to do then Dad? Be superhuman?" he asked sarcastically, in dread and annoyance.

"No. I want him to learn to suck it up!"

_Suck It Up._

_His dad wanted him to suck it up…._

Hearing enough, Sam slowly closed the door with trembling hands, doing all that he could not to slam the door and give his presence up.

And with that he ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and locking it. Then he sunk to the ground in silent tears.

He could never be enough to his dad could he? Despite that he tried so hard every day to impress him.

As Sam sat there, silently crying, he did his best to muffle out the sound of yelling in the other room.

Soon his sadness turned into anger and defeat.

"Dad really wants me to suck it up?" he whispered, "fine."

And from that moment he made a silent vow to keep his complaints to himself, whether he was mad, or hurt. He made a vow to suck it up.

Even as his side sent a shot of pain through him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean sighed as he watched his Dad leave, slamming the door behind him. And he was barely able to stop himself from wincing at the loud noise.

Just then a thought came to him, he had been so busy defending his little brother that he didn't realize how loud the two were being.

"Oh shit." He mumbled under his breath, sprinting to the bedroom of the cheap motel they were staying in.

If Sam heard what they were yelling about he'd be really upset.

Dean's heart spiked in concern as he entered the room to find the bed empty.

_Calm down. Calm down Dean… maybe he's just in the bathroom._

Sure enough, upon looking Dean saw the light to the bathroom on. Walking over to the door he knocked twice, a feeling deep in his stomach saying something was wrong.

"Sam, are you in there?"

"Yeah. Just a minute." Came a clear voice, and although part of him relaxed his gut feeling told him otherwise.

"Oh… ok Sam. I'll be out here."

A few minutes later the door quietly swung open. And a normal looking Sam stood in the doorway.

_Ugh why do I feel like something isn't right? _

"You ok Sammy?" he asked cautiously, trying and failing, to hide his concern.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked innocently "I'm tired though, I'm going to go back to sleep."

Making his way over to the bed Sam landed on his stomach, his head stuffed in the pillow. Typical Sam move.

It was then that Dean suppressed his worries and put it off to Sam being exhausted… I mean he was ok… right?

As Sam fell asleep once more, he thought to himself just what a great job he'd done to hide the fact that he'd been crying.

Dean didn't suspect a thing.

TBC…

_Ok so I really hope ya'll liked this. It's been awhile since I've written anything so I may be a bit rusty. Please REVIEW and let me know if you like it, and what you think so far. Remember, more reviews, quicker update. Love you. Peace._

_-Supermikeyninjalady_


	2. Chapter 2

Suck It Up…

Hey guys! First of all, I am SO sorry for taking so long to update. I usually like to update within three days, but I have a load of homework and I had a family reunion so I've been very busy. Anyways I'm back and I promise to update a lot quicker next time! Please _Review _and thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite, I love you all.

Chapter 2…

Sam lay on the springy old motel room bed, half awake, and half asleep. In his bleakness he could almost hear the sound of scuffling, and the smell of cheap coffee. But his tired mind couldn't place them.

A small ache in his side constantly, and quietly throbbed at him, causing him to toss and turn under the covers. But he was used to this feeling, being as it had pulsated through him all night long.

"Sam, Sammy… dude wake up. We need to go." He heard a deep gruff voice in his ears. Dean.

"Mmmm, go away Dea… sleeping." Sammy replied exhaustedly, wondering where his voice even came from.

He heard a chuckle, and even in his bleak awareness he struggled not to chuckle along with it.

"Sorry Sam. Dad says we have to get on to the next hunt. So you better get up dude." Dean said in the obvious, "don't want to mess with dad this early in the morning… or ever", tone of voice.

Picking up on the tone, Sam sighed and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing at them to try and wake up. When they were finally open he found himself staring into a pile of clothes as Dean threw them on his head.

"Rrreawwy Dweeannn?" Sam asked, more like mumbled, from under the small pile of clothes.

Another chuckle.

"Seriously though. Hurry. Dad will be home from the store soon."

Sam grunted, and pushed the clothes off of his face, once more rubbing at his eyes. As he tried to sit up to get ready and pack, the tiny constant throb in his side flared up, and before he could stop himself he was groaning out in pain.

A flash of hot white light flew across his eyes and he saw spots, swaying even though he was sitting down.

"Woh… Sammy. Sam… are you alright?" He could hear Dean ask, as strong hands grasped his shoulders, keeping him upright.

Thankfully the short attack was just that, short. And soon enough Sam was pushing out of Deans hold and standing up defiantly.

_Suck It Up. Suck It up… suck it up._

"Are you ok Sammy?" Dean asked refusing to give it up.

"Yeah. Just sat up to quickly is all. Happens sometimes you know?" Sam said altogether too tiredly.

He sat there, back turned to Dean in silence waiting, until he heard a sigh.

"Alright Sam. But if anything is wrong I expect you to tell me right away, you hear?" he asked authoritatively.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yes mom."

"Shut up bitch!" Dean said playfully.

"Jerk." Sam replied happily.

Good. Dean was dropping it. Or so he thought.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean had woken up way to early that morning. And he was honestly still a little mad at his father for the fight they had been in. But after sleeping, he felt just the tiniest bit better about the whole thing. And set out to his normal routine without even looking to see if his Dad had come back, and if he was sleeping in his bed.

Walking over to the old chipping kitchenette to make coffee, Dean noticed a small note tapped to the coffee machine.

_Gone out to get groceries. Wake up Sam. We have another hunt. We're leaving._

Dean sighed and ripped the paper up into tiny little pieces, throwing it into the trash can. As he always did just in case.

Also as always, the notes his dad left him were short and undetailed, also as a safety precaution. No detail where they were going, what they were hunting, or even what grocery store his dad went to.

Making a cup of joe, Dean swallowed it down quickly, and easily, as if it were water, probably because he drank it every morning, and anytime he needed something to keep him awake. Yup, what a great perk of the job.

After finishing his coffee he walked over to Sam and shook him to get him to wake up. He always hated waking Sammy up, especially since he'd been getting next to no sleep these days.

"Sam. Sammy? Wake up dude we need to go." He whispered in a very un-characteristically calm voice.

He chuckled when he heard Sam mutter back a response to him, stating very obviously, I'm sleeping. Leave me alone.

"Sorry Sam. Dad says we have to get on to the next hunt. So you better get up dude."

He heard Sam grumble and start to wake up, an idea coming into his head.

He picked up Sam's clothes off the floor where they'd been living for the past few days, and threw them on Sam's face.

_Haha. Yeah I'm funny._

As he heard Sam mumble back at him, he couldn't help but still feel like he was missing something. Sam didn't seem ok. And even under the mass of clothes he sounded a bit… off.

Shaking the thoughts away again, Dean said "Seriously though. Hurry. Dad will be home from the store soon."

And with that he turned and started to pack his own things. He was just thrusting in a pair of boxers, when he heard a pained groan from behind him.

Sammy!

Rushing over to his swaying little brother, Dean gently grabbed Sam's shoulders to control his swaying.

"Woh… Sammy. Sam… are you alright" he asked soothingly.

For a few seconds he just sat there holding onto Sam, before he pushed out of Dean's hold and stood up slowly. Too slowly.

"Yeah I'm ok, just sat up too quickly, happens sometimes you know?" Sam said, and Dean could just barely hear the shakiness of Sam's voice as he said that.

The two of them just sat there for a minute, both in thought.

Now Dean just knew there was something wrong. But he was in no mood for another argument this morning, so he decided to let it go… or at least make Sammy think he was letting it go, when he'd really be keeping an even more careful watch over his little brother.

"Alright Sam. But if anything is wrong I expect you to tell me right away, you hear?", he said in a no nonsense voice.

"Ok mom." Sam replied happily.

Oh yup. He thinks I've given it up.

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John rode back to the small motel they were staying in, with a frown on his face, and a bag of groceries in the seat next to him.

He tried to take deep breaths as he got to the motel's shabby, empty, parking lot. Knowing it was time to face his son again.

No, it wasn't time for another argument, but it was still really hard because he and Dean never got into fights.

Grumbling he picked up the groceries, threw them in the back of the car and stepped out. Slamming the impala's doors behind him, he grimaced. Good thing Dean didn't see him do that.

Sometimes he swore his son liked the impala more than he ever had.

Walking into the motel room he was happy to find both boys packed and ready to hit the road.

"Ok boys, let's go." He said, making no eye contact with Dean.

"What's the hunt dad?" Dean asked from his left.

"A boogeyman. It's been hitting a small town in Wyoming for about a week now, only targeting kids. And it has got to stop."

"Don't you mean Boggarts dad? That is the correct term for the boogeyman. The Boggart that haunt the dreams of the young, and steal the lives of the fearful." Sam said, as if quoting a book.

"Right whatever. The boggart." John replied annoyed.

It was just like Sam to do so much useless research on every little demon, ghost and monster out there, even if they weren't hunting it.

"Come on, let's go. We need to leave now if we're going to make it to the town Burns."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The car ride to Burns Wyoming, had been a long and awkward one. Dad and Dean were still on weird terms, so that left the car in an awkward silence, because Sam didn't want to be the one to say something.

Instead he watched as he left yet another town, another state, and another disgusting old motel behind.

As the night came upon them, Sam lay a weary hand on his side, pushing at it slightly to try and stop the pain that was building up even more now, feeling as if it was rushing through his side and hitting his stomach.

As the car took a swift turn, his stomach gave a lurch.

_Oh please, please not now…_

Sam's face paled and he knew the inevitable was going to happen.

"Urgh… stop." He said weakly.

Dean turned around from his position in the front seat. "What Sam? Stop what? Are you ok?"

"Stop… s-stop the car." Sam slurred out.

"Can't you wait another five minutes? We're almost to the motel." John said stupidly.

"Dad. Stop the car," Dean stated urgently, was his dad stupid or something? "He's going to be sick."

Hearing that, John swerved to the side of the road and pushed heavily on the breaks.

_Not helping Dad… _ Sam thought, as he dashed out of the car and started retching, onto the pavement.

He felt his eyes water as his stomach pushed up acid, nothing but acid. Since that was all that was in his stomach, since he hadn't eaten anything since the werewolf attacked him.

As he sat there uncomfortably, he felt warm, stong arms wrap around him. And finally the retching stopped, and with one final heave he leaned back into Dean's embrace, exhausted.

While Dean clutched Sam close to him in comfort, and his Dad stood silently, besides them…

None of them noticed a huge dark figure looming near a very small town bridge, just watching with its dark red eyes.

Excited, since it found its next prey. Their it was, the young boy lying in the older ones arms.

His next victim was no other than…

Sam.

TBC…

Hey everyone, again so sorry for the long time it took to update this story. But I am so happy with all the excitement that people are feeling from reading my work. Please continue to _REVIEW _for quicker updates. Thanks. Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's Supermikeyninjalady here! So I think I'm going to set my update date to every four days. Because I have school. But if I get reviews then I will update quicker. Anyways thank you so much for all the response! Please continue to tell me what you think with _REVIEWS, _follows and favorites. Thank you all.

Chapter 3…

John stood next to his two sons in the cold night, watching guiltily as his youngest threw up, over and over again.

Was this actually something bad? Was his son really not overreacting…? No. No this was probably nothing other than car sickness. Sam sometimes got car sick. Yeah that was it.

"Shhh Sammy. Just relax. Ok, you done now buddy?" he heard Dean whisper to Sam as he lay against him, exhaustedly.

"Y-yeah. I'm done." Sam answered softly after a few minutes of silence.

"You think you can get up?" John asked, finding his normal stern voice. Of course with an unbearably hidden bout of concern.

"Yeah…" Sam said, immediately pushing himself up onto wobbly legs. His whole body seemed to sway.

"Yeah it definitely looks like you can." Dean said sarcastically, trying to hide his worry.

He along with John helped support either side of Sam's body, and trudged the few inches back to the car.

Those few inches felt more like miles to all of them.

As they settled Sam back into the car, Dean settling himself in the back as well so that Sam could lay his head on Dean's lap, John couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt course through him.

He wasn't wrong was he? No… he couldn't be.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Pain felt like it was lodging itself in Sam's brain as he laid his head against Dean's lap.

This was embarrassing… no. It was humiliating. No doubt his Dad was thinking he was such a girl right now, and that he needed to suck it up and stop over reacting.

A wave of emotions crashed through his exhausted body, making him feel angry, humiliated, and downright sad, if he wasn't feeling so sick he'd scold himself for it.

But he was. He was feeling terrible. His head felt like it was way too heavy, and was going to fall off, his stomach churned at every bump in the road, and his side burned like hell, sending angry spikes of pain throughout his entire body.

A single tear cascaded down his face, and his arms just felt too weak to wipe it away.

_Oh god, if you exist please please please make sure Dean didn't notice…_

But of course, Dean has to notice everything doesn't he? And soon his rough hands were brushing away the tear of Sam's face, and he was staring down at him as if he were dying.

Ugh.

"Dean you don't have to look at me like I'm some sort of invalid." He sighed weakly, sadly.

"What? Sammy I know you're not. I'm just worried about you." Dean answered simply, as if it was the only answer possible. Worry.

"It's just car sickness Dean. I'll live." Sam said defiantly, and just to prove it, he tried to push away the pain and sit up, leaning heavily against the window.

"I don't know…" Dean started.

"Yeah listen to him Dean. It's just car sickness, he needs to toughen up." His dad interrupted.

Sam sighed. Yeah he knew it. Dad would never understand. Laying his head on the cold window he sighed, the cold felt so good.

He could hear his brother saying something in the distance, but didn't pay any mind to it, as his exhausted body fell into a deep slumber.

The terrible and stupid lies continuing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean couldn't believe his ears, had his dad seriously just told his obviously sick little brother to 'shut up and bear it' again?!

Dean glared at his father, staring daggers into the older man's head as he continued to drive as if he said nothing wrong.

"Dad I can't believe you…"

For the second time in the past ten minutes Dean felt himself being interrupted again when his baby brother fell back down into his lap, completely asleep.

His attention fell back to his brother once again, and he carded his fingers through Sam's shaggy hair.

"We're here." He heard his Dad say seriously, parking in the empty lot of the 'Stardust Hotel', "Get Sammy into the room and I'll get our bags."

"Yes… sir." Dean answered, trying to control his anger as he lifted his brother into his arms gently.

That was the hardest 'yes sir' he had ever had to say to his father, when all he wanted was to punch the man. For the first time in his life he was furious at his father.

Putting aside his anger, Dean focused on getting his brother inside the room, and settled in a bed. Sm felt way to light.

_Now that I think about it, when was the last time he ate…? _

Entering the musky old room of the cliché named hotel, Dean instinctively brought his brother to the bed furthest from the door, settling him down under the old, hopefully clean, covers.

"There are only two beds, but there's a pull out bed in the couch over there if you want." His dad said, upon entering the room.

"No. I'm good." Dean answered, short and sweet. Not up for a conversation.

Exhausted himself, Dean slid into Sam's bed, smiling slightly as his little brother rolled over to lay his head on him, in his deep slumber.

Slowly, as the night grew darker, Dean finally fell asleep after seeing that his brother was safe, was ok, even for the moment.

Nothing was going to happen to him, not while Dean was there.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The tall dark figure of the boggart lurked near the impala, looking in through the slight crack in the curtain where his next victim lay asleep.

It was clear right away to the boggart, that this wasn't going to be an easy catch. The older boy seemed very protective. And in the little time he'd seen them, had never left the younger's side.

But on the bright side something was obviously wrong with his victim. So as soon as he got him away from the older, he'd make his move.

Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to feed his furious hunger with this one tonight, he stalked off to his second hand victim, a small girl of five living in an apartment in the middle of town.

She would make a good appetizer, a perfect one, right before the boy as a perfect meal.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"God dammit. This thing strikes fast!" John bellowed, slamming down his cup of coffee on the table as he watched the local news.

A girl, a small young girl had been killed while they were sleeping. While they were fucking sleeping.

"I know, it's bad dad. But could you try to be a little quieter, Sam's still asleep." Dean hushed his father.

It was ten o'clock in the morning and after stopping at a local diner to get breakfast, John had immediately sat down to watch the local Burns news.

"You think I care that your brother gets his beauty sleep? People are dying here." John stated angrily, turning his frustrations over to his youngest son.

"Really dad?! Something is obviously wrong with him, why can't you see that!" Dean spouted back.

John wasn't prepared for such disobedience from his oldest. Usually he never got anything but respect from him.

"Dean as he said, last night was just car sickness…"

"Car sickness my ass." Dean grumbled back.

"It was car sickness Dean… I'm fine." Sam said suddenly, alerting both of the older Winchesters to his consciousness.

John smirked stupidly and said "Right. As I said Dean, he's fine. And now that he's up, you two boys get your ass in gear and get ready, we're heading for the apartment the girl lived in."

"What girl?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam's not coming Dad, something's wrong with him." Dean said, ignoring his brother.

"What girl?" Sam asked again, a little less patiently.

"Yes he is Dean, can't you see he's fine! He just needs to let it go and get up." John yelled back.

"What GIRL!?" Sam yelled, all patience lost.

The two older Winchesters finally looked over at him.

"What girl… please just tell me. And dad's right Dean, I'm fine."

"A young girl got killed last night while we were sleeping, the boogeyman strikes again. And now we are going to investigate and put a stop to this son of a bitch." John answered.

"That's horrible…" Sam sighed, always hating when they couldn't stop a death.

"Yeah it is," Dean said seriously "But are you sure you're up to it Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean I'm fine. Seriously. It was just car sickness." Sam said stubbornly.

"Then how do you explain the time when you were swaying while sitting down?" Dean asked, not giving up as always.

Sam sighed. "It was a head rush, I sat up too quickly, remember?"

"Right sure."

"Look Dean, I'll be fine. We're just going to be questioning the victim's family right? What could go wrong with that?"

Before Dean could say anything more though, his dad was interrupting him _again._

"Exactly. Boy's get ready, I expect to see you in the car in five minutes."

"Yes sir." Sam said.

Dean said nothing.

No. Not this time. His gut told him that this was going to be a mistake.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"And then I heard a scream coming from Abigail's room, I ran in there and tried to wake her up, I tried so hard… but then she… she just stopped breathing. And by the time the ambulances were here… she was… was… gone." Mrs. O'Ryan sobbed, telling who she thought was the FBI her story.

As usual, since Sam was too young to be passed as a member of the FBI, he was given his usual task while the two others questioned the victim's family, sneak in and look around for clues.

He was halfway up the staircase, trying to control his rapid breathing, and listening in to the conversation.

He had tried his hardest to search the whole house, but only lasted a few minutes before being too exhausted to really move at all, and ending up collapsing on the stairwell barely hidden.

His side was doing what it normally did now, throb wildly against him. And his head was pounding as well. It was all starting to become how he 'normally' felt all the time, even when lying down, which was not a good thing.

It was at that moment that he wished he could pass for older than he was, like Dean, and be able to sit on the couch and question the girl's mom with his brother and dad.

Instead he was stuck telling himself the same phrase that had also started to come regularly to him:

_Suck it up. Suck it up. Suck it fucking up._

Deciding to get up and move before he was seen, Sam walked, more like crawled, up the stairs. Panting as he finally reached the top.

Noticing a small door with a poster on the front saying "Abigail" he knew where he was going next.

If he told his dad he forgot to check the most important crime scene in the whole house, he'd really be in for it.

Luckily the police had all seemed to disperse down the stairs, and the room was left pretty much open except for the caution tape surrounding it, so Sam was easily able to enter, closing the door quietly behind him.

Upon entering he saw nothing that really screamed 'abnormal' except for a small notebook with one page ripped out of it on the floor. Picking it up Sam saw the page was torn in half. Quickly he read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I have been having these scary dreams and I can't tell mommy cause she won't believe me… I'm scared. He always comes…_

His brow scrunched up, Sam knew this was important, so he folded it up neatly and put it in his pocket.

As he turned to leave, stepping forward, his stomach lurched, and his head throbbed so bad, that it caused him to shrink to his knees, closing his eyes and desperately clawing at his head.

As the pain got bigger and bigger an image flashed in his closed eyes, A tall dark figure with glowing red eyes.

And with one final scream of pain, everything went black…

TBC….

Ok so I really hoped you guys liked chapter 3, I think it turned out really well. Please let me know what you think with _REVIEWS _remember the more reviews, the quicker the update. Thanks and peace.

-Supermikeyninjalady


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So I am so happy that so many of you reviewed, and I am so sorry! I know I said I'd update early if I got reviews, and I didn't because I've been so busy. But because I got so many reviews, I _PROMISE _to update in three days this time. I know it isn't too much… but you never know, if I continue to get this many reviews I will update in two days… and then one day. You'll see, and it's all up to you. Enjoy.

Chapter 4…

Dean could feel his heart hitch when he heard that blood curdling scream. That high pitch, hell's loose, terrified scream. And that was no doubt 100% Sammy.

Dean jumped up, almost flew up… anxiously, along with everyone else, his Father, the police, the victim's family, even the cat.

They all left their comfortable positions, and started to run up the stairs, to where the scream had been heard. They had been sitting there questioning the family when Sammy screamed.

And at that point all Dean could think was:

_Get to Sammy, Get to Sammy…. get to… Sammy._

As he ran onto the now crowded staircase, he pushed past some of the others, not caring if they gave him bad looks, not caring if he blew his cover, all that mattered now was getting to Sammy.

Finally, after what seemed like sitting in traffic on a stairwell, Dean yanked the girl's door open and gasped at what he saw.

Scrunched up in a fetal position, with his hands grabbing, tearing, at his head even in unconsciousness, and a pale white complexion that made it look like he was wearing a sheet of snow, was... his little brother.

"Oh god… Sammy." Dean cried out, running to his little brother, and lifting Sam's head into his lap.

He put his hand down on Sam's forehead, and it was ice cold. So cold that his hands started to feel cold themselves. Wincing, Dean went to pull his hand away, but… it wouldn't come off. His hand was _frozen _on his brother's forehead.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cried immediately, not wanting to tug at his hand to get it off, because he didn't want to risk hurting Sam more than he obviously was.

In his anger, he didn't realize his father was kneeling beside them with a major concerned look on his face… and was that… guilt?

Also the rest of the household was now crammed into the small room. And Dean _hated _it. He wished that everyone else would just disappear so that he could do his job, take care of Sammy, alone. Like he had always had to do growing up.

"What's going on, who is this boy, and what are you doing to him?" A real policeman asked him accusingly, trying to get Dean to back off.

Dean growled as anger coursed through him for the horrid accusation from someone who didn't know them _at all. _But he held his breath, knowing once more after his blinding concern, that if he blew their cover, they'd be even worse off. The last thing they needed… hell the last thing Sammy needed was for the two olders to end up in jail for impersonating FBI agents.

"What do you _think _I'm doing officer, I heard this young boy scream when I was down stairs, just like the rest of you… and now I am checking him out. Something is obviously wrong with him." Dean said in an angry authoritative voice.

The policeman automatically backed off saying "Err sorry sir."

"Well why won't you take your hand off him?" another policeman asked suspiciously.

"It won't come off."

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me, I said it won't fucking come off!" Dean cried, and he felt his Father's hand come onto his shoulder in concern.

"What do you mean it won't come off?" Asked the now very annoyed policeman.

"What are you stupid? My so… err my partner said it won't come off. It's obviously frozen to Sa… this boy's head." John covered quickly, and shakily, off his normal groove because he was so worried.

The whole room quieted, and stayed quiet for a few minutes before Mrs. O'Ryan said, "Well I don't know who this boy is, or how he got into my house… but he's a kid… and he obviously needs help. We need to call 911."

Dean felt a short swell of appreciation for the woman's concern even though she knew nothing about Sam. Nothing at all.

"She's right. David, you go call 911," said the no longer angry policeman to his cohort, "And Mrs. O'Ryan, if you wouldn't mind can you get some warm water, not too hot please this boy may have hypothermia."

"What's the water for chief?" asked an obviously new policeman.

"To help Agent Dean get his hand unstuck from this boy… man i've never seen anything like this."

"Wait!" Dean cried suddenly, "There's no need to call 911, we'll take him there ourselves."

He pointed at his father and him while saying this.

"Yeah, an ambulance will take a while to get here, we can take this boy to the hospital ourselves and he will get there way quicker." John continued, stopping David from making the call.

"I don't know…" David replied, looking towards his chief for the answer.

"Ummm, well normally I would say no since I don't know you two at all. But in this situation, the nearest hospital is an hour away and an ambulance in this town would take _at least _an hour more… and you are the FBI. Ok. I'm going to say ok. But I'm giving you my number and I expect you two to call me and let me know how the boy is." The police chief finished.

"Mine too." Said Mrs. O'Ryan, coming back with warm water, and proceeding to pour it over Dean's hand. She didn't know why but she felt concerned for the young boy. Maybe it was because she had lost her only child not even a day before, or maybe it wasn't. But whatever it was, she couldn't deny her odd concern.

Dean smiled thankfully, and happily took their numbers, shoving them neatly into his pockets.

And before anyone could change their minds, John and Dean were taking Sam carefully to the impala and whizzing off.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital Dad?" I asked with concern, "He doesn't look too great."

"No." his dad said in an very different concerned voice, "If we brought him to a hospital they wouldn't know what to do. Let's take him back to the motel, and take care of him ourselves. We can call Bobby and have him call one of his friends at Burns hostpital and let him know what's going on, so he cn cover our backs if the police want to check up on Sam's condition."

Despite the horrible situation, I found myself smiling, just a bit. Did Bobby have friends everywhere?

Quickly my concern came back and I cradled Sam's head in my lap for the millionth time in these past few days.

"It's ok Sammy… we'll figure out what's wrong. You'll be ok. I promise." Dean said, just hoping to hell that he was right.

Just praying to no one at all that this wasn't as serious as his gut told him it was…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was running. Faster and faster down the never ending hallways. It was pitch black and there were no doors on any side of him, no turns just a straight long hallway… and no end to be seen.

He panted, trying to stay strong as he started to breathe heavily, feeling exhaustion from running for so long, and air tearing at his lungs desperately trying to take a breath.

"Nowhere to hide little Sammy… nowhere at all…." Said the scratchy deep voice once again, sending chills down Sam's side.

This same voice had been talking to him ever since he somehow got to this never ending hallway. And he just couldn't shake the fear washig through him, hitting every bit of his heart, as his running slowed down more and more until he came to a stop. Falling ungracefully to his knees.

"Please… what… do you want with me?" Sam gasped between breaths.

"Oh everything Samuel Winchester…"

The voice answered.

And suddenly there were red eyes in front of him once more, and a tall demented figure appeared right in front of his face, it looked like a giant ugly black twisted monster. With every part of its body twisting in ways it wasn't supposed to.

Before Sam could do so much as scream, the… _thing_… lunged forward, grabbing at Sam and making him feel so dad, sadder than he had ever been before. As if nothing could ever be right in his world again.

And with one last gasp he heard the creature say:

"_Everything_…"

And he woke up sobbing and screaming bloody murder, wishing this would all just end…

That he would just… end.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and John had tried to get Sam warmed up right away, as soon as they got into the motel.

Dean had added layers upon layers of blankets to his brother, and even curled up against him despite the fact that he was ice cold, trying to give him his body heat.

John had set about checking Sam's temperature… which surprisingly had been a normal 98.5, and then he'd called Bobby right away.

It seemed like hours that Dean was just lying there, rubbing his brother's shoulders, arms, hands, everywhere he could, trying to get him to warm up.

Finally, finally, Sam was turning his normal shade of color, and feeling although still cold, so much better than he was back when they first found him at the O'Ryan's apartment.

Dean shuddered at the memory. Even though that hadn't even been 3 hours ago yet, it still felt like a lifetime ago.

And even though Sam was warm, and seemed to be getting better, Dean just couldn't bear to leave his side. The annoying feeling he'd been having all week now about Sam being very sick, still egging at him, not leaving him alone.

Soon Dean found himself falling asleep with Sam in his arms, feeling exhausted after today's events. Listening to his Father on the phone with Bobby, and then who was probably the same police officer, Dean's eyes started to fall shut.

Just as he was almost asleep, he was yanked back into awareness as Sam sat up suddenly, screaming and sobbing.

Shocked for a moment, Dean shook his head, sitting himself up, and without thinking grabbed his hysterical little brother, pulling gently at him until he was leaning impossibly close to him.

Sam immediately buried his head into Dean's chest crying and crying and crying.

Dean's heart dropped in his chest… he had never… never seen Sam this sad in his whole life, and for the first time ever… he didn't know how to calm him down.

But that sure as hell didn't mean he was giving up. The world sinked away as Dean clutched at Sam just as desperately as Sam did him, whispering soothing words over and over again into Sam's ears, just letting him cry his heart out.

_Oh god. Sammy what's happening to you?_

And for the second time that day Dean felt himself praying to a god he didn't believe existed, begging him to help his brother to stop crying begging for this to be over.

And he sat there, hugging Sam to him… just sitting in eternity.

TBC…

Hey guys thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked this. Now it may seem a bit unrealistic that they'd allow FBI members to take a boy to a hospital themselves, but in that situation everyone was scared and everyone was desperate, so it seemed like the best idea. Plus who doesn't trust the FBI? Ok enough ranting, please _REVIEW, _the more the reviews the quicker the update. Peace.

-Supermikeyninjalady


	5. Chapter 5

So I promised you guys I'd get it up in three days and I didn't follow through... again. I was sitting down to write it but not feeling the motivation. That's when it hit me, I need to stop giving promises I can't keep. I don't want to post a chapter that is mediocre just to get it done by a deadline. I want to post great chapters for such great readers. That being said, although I can't promise 3 day updates, I CAN promise good chapters. So please continue to review and I will try to get great chapters up as soon as possible.

Chapter 5…

The air felt like water, as Sam choked in every breath, sobs spewing from him like they were water falling down a waterfall.

_Just a dream. Just a dream…. Just… a….dream._

He thought over and over again, trying to calm down in Dean's hold.

But was it really _just_ a dream? Or is it something more?

"Shhh calm down Sammy, calm down buddy." Dean whispered into Sam's ears for only him to hear.

Sam's wild eyes gazed around the room looking for his father. He didn't have to look far, his Dad was standing next to him also, with his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Oh so that's where the third hand came from…

As the familiar hands of Dean rubbed his back, he finally felt himself relaxing. He was with Dean now… he was safe. He was no longer with that dark creature… no longer with…

"Oh god, the boggart!" Sam cried out, realizing suddenly and fearfully, that the scary creature in his dreams, the terrorizing terrifying being… was no other than the boggart.

And he was its next victim…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"What?" Dean asked suddenly when Sam cried out about the boggart, starting to calm down and wriggling out of Dean's hold.

"It's after me, it's after… me!" Sam whispered, sounding a little crazy.

Now Dean was really worried. Just _what_ was wrong with his little brother anyways?

"Sam… what's after you?" Dean asked once more, calmly putting his hands on Sam's shoulder, and exchanging a worried and annoyed glance with his father.

The look said, _Now you realize something's wrong with him yeah?_

At that his Dad looked the other way, ashamed maybe?

Dean focused his attention back on Sam as he finally seemed able to talk normally.

"The boggart… it's after me." He said in again, patiently. "It was in my dreams when I fainted from… uhhh yeah."

"When you fainted from what Sam?" Dean asked suspiciously, willing to overlook the boogeyman thing for just one minute… because he sensed there was something else going on too.

"From… oh, I don't know! I'm not the boggart!" he said annoyed all of a sudden.

"No you were about to say something, what was it?" Dean pressed on.

"Seriously Dean… why does it matter! Isn't the only important thing the fact that the boggart is after me?!" He yelled back.

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly his Dad decided to enter the conversation.

_Seriously this interrupting thing is getting old… _Dean scowled.

"Yes, it is the only important thing." John said worriedly, "But Sam are you sure about this? Are you sure it was the boogeyman?"

Once Dean decided to let go of their argument something hit him, "Yeah it would make sense right? I mean when Sam fainted he also turned ice cold, is that a sign of the boogeyman?"

Sam paled, fear building up again. What Dean had just said proved the boggart was after him.

"Yes… that's right Dean. When a boggart haunts someone's dreams it makes them visibly white and physically freezing on the outside." He said looking to his big brother, "When the boggart chooses it's next victim it doesn't just kill the person on the first night… instead it spends about a week just haunting the person's nightmares until it's strong enough to… you know."

"takes their soul…" Dean finished, also paling.

Great. First he had to worry about Sam's health… but now…

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked fearfully, "In all the research I've done on boggarts, I couldn't find a way to kill it."

"Now… now we go to our original plan. The one we had even before it chose you Sam…" John said, his fear and concern completely hidden once again by his masked 'John façade', "Dean, you go to the local library and research as much as you can, and I'll call Bobby."

"What about me?" Sam asked defiantly "I'm ok when I'm awake you know…"

Again Dean's stupid guts told him Sam was lying, but at this point he really had no proof. So he didn't speak up.

"I know that Sam, it's just that this is a small town and everyone here thinks you're in the hospital. So if anyone saw you there they'd get suspicious don't you think?" John said easily.

Of course he wouldn't tell Sam that half the reason he didn't want him to go _was_ because he was worried.

"Oh… well then I guess I'll be on my computer again."

And they all left to do their own part of the plan.

As Dean was walking out the door to go to the library, he stole one more glance back, to see Sam walking painfully slow towards his computer…

_What. Is. Wrong. With. Him?_

He wondered for the millionth time, before going against his nerves, and his protectiveness telling him to stay…

And he walked out into the cold night air.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John sat at the old cheap table in the kitchenette, talking to Bobby.

"Bobby you've got to know something… anything that can be used to kill a boogeyman." John asked desperately, he hated sounding desperate to him, or to anyone really, but this was his youngest son, his life.

And he just felt so damn stupid and guilty for treating Sammy so badly that week. Had it been the boogeyman chasing him for the past week? Was that the reason why Sam was off?

But that wouldn't make any sense. The boogeyman killed another girl the night before so Sam must be a new victim… then what was it that had been making Sam so off recently?

"John… John? Hello you there?" Bobby asked in his gruff annoyed voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry Bobby I was lost in thought there for a minute."

Something along the lines of 'damn Winchesters' could be heard before Bobby continued, "Like I tried to say, I found a book on the boogeyman that might help, I am only about an hour off where you guys are so I'll come down and bring it to ya."

"Oh really! Ok. Good that's good Bobby." John continued relieved.

"Ok, I'll see you soon then." Bobby said, and hung up.

John leaned back into the chair, some of his nerves already cooling down a bit. No, he knew they weren't anywhere close to safe or 100% sure that they knew how to off the bastard… but he did know that they were one step closer.

And even one step sounded amazing at this point.

John pulled out his laptop to get researching, just logging onto his computer when he heard a blood curdling scream from the bathroom, and his blood ran cold.

_Oh no… not again…_

"Sammy!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam had been working somewhat peacefully on his laptop… somewhat. I mean if he could foregt about his aching side, gurgling stomach, and stupid fears that is.

Anyways he was working hard on the internet trying to find any new information on the boggart that he didn't _already _know, when he realized he really needed to pee.

Walking to the bathroom extremely slowly, he proceeded to unbutton his pants with shaky hands…

"Agh that hurts." He said, as the pants rubbed at his side, before falling to the ground.

Looking down at his side he was shocked and disgusted at what he saw.

His wound was definitely infected, a nasty color of green and orange, with puss trickling out of the sides.

"I thought I was taking better care of this…" He mumbled fearfully.

And for a second he considered telling his brother and dad, but thought better of it. He'd come this long with the secret he'd be fine. He just needed to… to…

"Clean the wound." He whispered to himself, "Clean the wound. That's it… I'll be fine… just gotta clean it."

With shaking hands he turned on the water faucet, grabbed a cloth and wet in water, then shakily brought it down onto his wound.

Big mistake.

The pain bubbled up until it spilled over the side, and it felt like his side was on fire, then slowly the fire moved until it was encasing his entire body. His eyes watered as he dropped the cloth to the floor, and his eyes started to water.

_Can't scream… won't scream._

He thought to himself.

_Can't pass out…_

_Can't let them know…_

_Can't tell them I'm weak…_

_Can't let the boggart come again…_

_Suck it up… suck it up… suck it…_

Giving into the pain, finally and against his will he let out a terrible scream. A scream full of pain and misery.

Before he finally gave into the need to just make it all stop… and he crashed to the ground, in blackness once more.

And of course, in the darkness, he was not alone.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean looked through the books in the library tiredly, when he arrived it had been around 2 in the morning, and the library was technically 'closed' since when Sam had woken up screaming it had already been late in the night and they had no time to lose.

But luckily since it was such a small town, the library wasn't locked so he got in easily, taking to a chair in the very corner of the one roomed library, and gotten started right away.

But a small library meant not very many books, and especially not many books on supernatural beings. There was like two.

So after not finding anything in those, he went to the library's ancient computer and started researching there.

_I could have totally just stayed at the motel…_

He thought as he clicked to open yet another article on the boogeyman.

_Boogeyman notes, from The Boogey hunter._

_The boogeyman although thought to only attack at night, in reality attacks whenever the human victim is asleep or unconscious._

_Usually looks for the easier target, a child or a defenseless human being… not the most courageous beast on the face of the earth._

_Despite what people may think, the boogeyman is UNABLE to bring a human being into unconsciousness, it has to wait until the victim is already unconscious before it can strike._

Dean slammed his hands down on the keyboard in anger, annoyance, and especially worry.

_The Boogeyman cannot bring a human into unconsciousness…_

That meant that earlier that day when the boogeyman attacked Sam, it had to wait for Sam to fall unconscious… so Sam fainted for another reason that had nothing to do with the boogeyman.

"That's it Sammy I'm coming home and you're going to tell me what's wrong with you whether you like it or not."

Jumping up he started to rush towards the door when his phone started to ring.

Giving off an annoyed sigh he answered, "What is it dad?"

"It's Sam. I'm taking him to the hospital for real. Me me there in five."

All the color drained out of Dean as his dad said this, "What… what's wrong?" he asked almost afraid to know.

"It's his side. It's infected." His dad answered short and sweet in a hilariously horrible guilty tone.

Dean couldn't speak, couldn't even open his mouth, as all of his suspicions over Sam's health for the past week came crumbling down in a heap on top of him.

And before you could even count to two, he was running out the door and into the impala.

Hating on himself for being so damned stupid…

TBC….

Hey guys so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for not following through with the chapter on time, but I'd rather give you awesome people a good chapter, not a barely ok one. So please continue to _REVIEW _and if you haven't yet please start, reviews give me motivation and with motivation comes quicker and better chapters. Peace.


End file.
